pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dodatek:Solucja do Omega Ruby i Alpha Sapphire/Sekcja 11
Trasa 119 Przestronna , znana ze upałów i nagłych deszczów, wiedzie na północ od do Miasta Fortree. Miejsce to jest wypełnione polami wysokiej trawy, która skrywa Trenerów, jak i dzikie Pokémony. Ekstremalne warunki pogodowe czynią to miejsce idealnym dla Instytutu Pogodowego, zlokalizowanego na północnym krańcu tego tropikalnego lasu deszczowego. } 150px|Łapacz Robali|Doug|448|2|313|Volbeat|♂|26||314|Illumise|♀|28|}} 150px|Maniak Robali|Donald|840|1|267|Beautifly|♂|30|}} 150px|Łapacz Robali|Kent|464|1|269|Dustox|♂|29|}} 150px|Maniak Robali|Brent|784|2|284|Masquerain|♂|28||291|Ninjask|♂|28|}} 150px|Maniak Robali|Taylor|840|1|269|Dustox|♂|30|}} 150px|Pokémon Ranger|Catherine|1,860|1|286|Breloom|♀|31||38=Nav}} 150px|Mózg & Mięśniak|Jael & Kael|1,984|2|064|Kadabra|♂|31||067|Machoke|♂|31||38=Nav}} 150px|Pokémon Ranger|Jackson|1,740|2|336|Seviper|♂|29||288|Vigoroth|♂|29||38=Nav}} 150px|Hodowca Ptaków|Phil|1,200|1|084|Doduo|♂|30|}} 150px|Mały Ninja|Takashi|464|1|109|Koffing|♂|29|}} 150px|Hodowca Ptaków|Hugh|1,200|1|277|Swellow|♂|30|}} 150px|Mały Ninja|Yasu|432|1|291|Ninjask|♂|27|}} }} 150px|Rybak|Eugene|864|3|318|Carvanha|♂|27||318|Carvanha|♂|27||349|Feebas|♂|27|}} , , }} 150px|Mały Ninja|Hideo|432|2|109|Koffing|♂|27||109|Koffing|♂|27|}} 150px|Pokémon Ranger|Catherine|2,100 Po zdobyciu Odznaki Pióra|1|286|Breloom|♀|35|}} 150px|Pokémon Ranger|Catherine|2,400 Po zdobyciu Odznaki Umysłu|2|025|Pikachu|♀|40||286|Breloom|♀|40|}} 150px|Pokémon Ranger|Catherine|2,640 Po zdobyciu Odznaki Deszczu|2|286|Breloom|♀|44||026|Raichu|♀|44|}} 150px|Pokémon Ranger|Catherine|2,940 Po wejściu do Hali Sław|3|286|Breloom|♀|49||026|Raichu|♀|49||530|Excadrill|♀|49|}} 150px|Mózg & Mięśniak|Jael & Kael|2,240 Po zdobyciu Odznaki Pióra|2|064|Kadabra|♂|35||067|Machoke|♂|35|}} 150px|Mózg & Mięśniak|Jael & Kael|2,688 Po zdobyciu Odznaki Umysłu|2|064|Kadabra|♂|42||067|Machoke|♂|42|}} 150px|Mózg & Mięśniak|Jael & Kael|2,944 Po zdobyciu Odznaki Deszczu|2|065|Alakazam|♂|46||068|Machamp|♂|46|}} 150px|Mózg & Mięśniak|Jael & Kael|3,392 Po wejściu do Hali Sław|2|065|Alakazam|♂|53||068|Machamp|♂|53|}} 150px|Pokémon Ranger|Jackson|1,980 Po zdobyciu Odznaki Pióra|2|336|Seviper|♂|33||288|Vigoroth|♂|33|}} 150px|Pokémon Ranger|Jackson|2,400 Po zdobyciu Odznaki Umysłu|2|336|Seviper|♂|40||289|Slaking|♂|40|}} 150px|Pokémon Ranger|Jackson|2,640 Po zdobyciu Odznaki Deszczu|2|336|Seviper|♂|44||289|Slaking|♂|44|}} 150px|Pokémon Ranger|Jackson|2,940|3|336|Seviper|♂|49||521|Unfezant|♂|49||289|Slaking|♂|49|}} |} Krąg Naśladowców Niektórzy Trenerzy w najbardziej wysuniętym na południe polu wysokiej trawy mają zwyczaj naśladowania ruchów każdego przechodzącego obok Trenera, co dało im przydomek "Krąg Naśladowców". Wykonują krok, kiedy ty to robisz, więc postaraj się ich wymanewrować, jeśli chcesz z nimi zawalczyć. Odpoczynkowy Pit-stop Dalej, za polem długiej trawy jest mała chatka. Porozmawiaj z uprzejmą kobietą, a ona pozwoli ci odpocząć i nabrać siły wraz ze swoimi Pokémonami. Instytut Pogodowy Zlokalizowany na północnym końcu trasy, Instytut Pogodowy jest wysoce technologiczną placówką służącą do badania i studiowania zawiłości wzorów pogodowych w Hoenn. Te badanie przykuły uwagę Zespołu Magma /Zespołu Aqua , gdyż na zewnątrz stacjonuje kilka Żołdaków. } 150px|Żołdak Zespołu Magma||1,200|1|109|Koffing|♂|30|}} 150px|Żołdak Zespołu Magma||1,120|2|322|Numel|♂|28||262|Mightyena|♂|28|}} 150px|Żołdak Zespołu Magma||1,200|1|042|Golbat|♀|30|}} |} } 150px|Żołdak Zespołu Aqua||1,200|1|088|Grimer|♂|30|}} 150px|Żołdak Zespołu Aqua||1,120|2|318|Carvanha|♂|28||262|Mightyena|♂|28|}} 150px|Żołdak Zespołu Aqua||1,200|1|042|Golbat|♀|30|}} |} |} Odpoczynek Już wewnątrz budynku można zauważyć, że Żołdacy Zespołu Magma /Zespołu Aqua czegoś szukają. Na razie lepiej z nimi nie walczyć, tylko idź do północno-zachodniego pokoju, gdzie są miękkie łóżka i odnów zdrowie i siły swoich Pokémonów, nim się zdecydujesz walczyć z Żołdakami. Jest tu też PC, jeśli chciałbyś odpowiednio ulepszyć swój team. Odpowiedź na ambicje Kiedy wejdziesz na drugie piętro, znajdziesz źródło zamieszania: Admin Magma Tabitha /Admin Aqua Shelly nęka badaczy! Wychodzi na to, że w wyniku wątpliwości co do planu swojego szefa, Admin zjawił się tu w celu znalezienia odpowiedzi na kilka pytań. Po przeglądnięciu kilku raportów dotyczących ekstremalnych warunków pogodowych sprzed tysiąca lat, Tabitha /Shelly odkrywa iż plan lidera mający na celu przebudzenie super-starożytnych Pokémonów może przynieść taki sam katastrofalny skutek. Chcąc się odciąć od obaw, on/ona decyduje się z tobą walczyć. Kontra Tabitha Kontra Shelly Następny Etap Po dotkliwej porażce, przed odejściem z Instytutu Admin rzuca więcej światła na plany zespołu, łącznie to że Lider jest w drodze na Górę Stosu. W dowód wdzięczności za pomoc, jeden z badaczy wynagrodzi cię nowym Pokémonem, em, który zmienia swój wygląd i typ w zależności od obecnych warunków pogodowych. Badacze ujawniają, że katastroficzne warunki pogodowe sprzed tysiąca lat zostały uwolnione przez dwa super-starożytne Pokémony. Kiedy i pochłoną bogatą energię naturalną młodej planety, są w stanie zyskać destruktywne, pierwotne moce w procesie zwanym Pierwotną Regresją. Wychodzi na to, że Zespół Magma /Zespół Aqua planuje okiełznać te moce, żeby osiągnąć swoje cele. Kiedy będziesz gotów do wyjścia, pogadaj z Naukowcem w holu, żeby otrzymać od niego . Pogadaj z recepcjonistką, a otrzymasz na pamiątkę . Odwiedź ją w kolejnych trzech dniach, aby otrzymać również , , bądź też . Walka z rywalem, runda 3 Wyjdź z budynku i przekrocz most na wschodzie. / wówczas cię dogoni, kiedy dotrzesz do najbliższych schodów. Twój przyjaciel zauważa na twoim nadgarstku Mega Bransoletę i od razu rzuca ci wyzwanie do walki! Gracz wybrał Gracz wybrał a Gracz wybrał a Kiedy ją/go pokonasz, wynagrodzi cię HM02 (Lot). To silny w walce atak, a także bardziej przydatny w terenie, choć trzeba najpierw zyskać Odznakę w najbliższej sali. Teraz możesz już dotrzeć do Miasta Fortree. Miasto Fortree Miasto Fortree mieści się w lesie z licznymi górującymi drzewami. Te starożytnie altaria są tak duże, że mieszkańcy byli w stanie zbudować wśród gałęzi przytulne domy. Sala Fortree znajduje się w sercu miasta, a w północno-wschodniej części miasteczka jest . Gildia Tajnej Bazy Wejdź na drabinę koło Poké Marketu i idź na wschód przez most, by dotrzeć do . Wejdź do środka, żeby spotkać Aarune'a, który da ci , po czym powie ci wszystko o tajnych zespołach. Użycie tej Dekoracji umożliwi cie wybranie typu walk, jak będą mieć miejsce w twojej Tajnej Bazie. Jeśli jeszcze nie utworzyłeś zespołu, to możesz ją utworzyć, zapraszając do swojej Tajnej Bazy kilku Tajnych Kumpli. Po tym twój zespół będzie awansowany na wyższą rangę w zależności od tego, ile flag zdołałeś zebrać w bazach innych graczy. Im większa ranga, tym więcej dla twoich , a osiągnięcie Platynowej Rangi pozwoli twoim Tajnym Kumplom użyć dwóch umiejętności na dzień. Wyższe rangi znaczą również więcej nagród od Aarune'a. W Gildii znajdują się dwa sklepy, które oferują Dekoracje do twojej Tajnej Bazy. Panna sprzedaje krzesła i stoliki, podczas gdy Uczniak oferuje cwane przedmioty, dla przykładu panele teleportujące. Inwentarz sklepów rośnie w miarę zdobywania nowej rangi. Aarune'a można tu znaleźć, i można go raz dziennie wyzwać do walki. Rzut okiem na Stevena Zejdź po drabinie nieopodal Gildii Tajnej Bazy, i idź na zachód, potem na północ, a ujrzysz a. Idź w kierunku na wschód, najwyraźniej poszukując pewnego Pokémona. Sprawunki Pogadaj z Hodowcą Pokémonów w północno-wschodnim domu, żeby zobaczyć wylatującego na posyłkę a. Wróć tu później, żeby zobaczyć, czy mu się udało! Objaw swoją Ukrytą Moc Północny-północno-zachodni dom należy do pary staruszek. Pogadaj tą z lewej, a ona przetestuje cię w quizie. W ręce trzyma monetę i zapyta cię, w której dłoni trzyma. Odgadnij poprawnie , a otrzymasz TM10 (Ukryta Moc)! Ten unikatowy atak ma kategorię ruchu , ale typ ataku zależy od tego, jaki Pokémon go używa. Pogadaj z staruszką po prawej, a powie ci, jaki typ Ukrytej Mocy może posiadać członek twojego teamu. Wymiana Mała dziewczynka w północno-zachodnim domu chce . Jeśli ją złapałeś na , w zamian da ci swoją . Skitty będzie trzymać Magost Jagodę. Trasa 120 Raczej nic innego nie ma do zrobienia w mieście, gdyż drogę do Sali blokuje coś niewidzialnego. Tak więc idziesz na na wschód, żeby dogonić Stevena, który akurat się znajduje na północnym moście. Wychodzi na to, że on też wpadł na niewidzialną przeszkodę, ale na szczęście Steven ma na to sposób. Pozwala ci wypróbować zaawansowane urządzenie pozwalające na zdemaskowanie niewidzialnych obiektów: . Przedmiot działa, gdyż ukazuje stojącego przed tobą a; złap lub pokonaj Pokémona, żeby zrobić przejście. Zadowolony twoim działaniem, Steven pozwala ci zachować urządzenie. Co więcej, daje ci Mega Kamień przynależny twojemu starterowi— , , lub —teraz twój pierwszy partner będzie w stanie Mega Ewoluować podczas walki. A mając Devon-Skop w rękach, możesz usunąć Kecleona, który stoi ci na drodze do Sali! Miasto Fortree Sala Fortree Sala Fortree specjalizuje się w ch Pokémonach, które otrzymują poważne obrażenia od ch, ch, i ch ataków. Sala jest dość prosta, schody prowadzą do wzniosłego okonia Liderki Sali. Jedyną przeszkodą są obrotowe bramki, niektóre obracają się w określonych kierunkach. Przejdź przez pierwsze dwie bramki, żebyś mógł dotrzeć do Hodowcy Ptaków Jareda, i Piknikiczki Kylee stojącej dalej. Zbliż się do trzeciej bramki od zachodu, żeby go obrócić, potem zatocz pętlę w celu przejścia do świeżo-otwartej drogi. Skieruj się na zachód, wejdź po schodach i idź na północ, gdzie przejdziesz przez czwartą bramkę i znajdziesz Obozowicza Terrella. Stocz walkę z Hodowcą Ptaków Willem i idź do wschodniej ściany. Przejdź przez piątą bramkę, walcz z Hodowcą Ptaków Branem i przejdź przez szóstą bramkę, tym samym wracając do piątej. Jako, że piąta bramka została raz przesunięta, musisz ją obrócić do oryginalnej pozycji, obracając ją wedle wskazówki zegara, a potem przejdź przez nią ponownie. Omiń Hodowcę Ptaków Brana i idź schodami w górę, a dotrzesz do Liderki Sali. Winona rozpocznie starcie swoją , która lubi używać w celu podniesienia swojej . Lepiej użyć na niej super-efektywnych ruchów, nim unikliwość Swellowa stanie się problematyczna. przyjmie masywne obrażenia, jeśli zostanie trafiony m atakiem. ruchy też są efektywne, ale Kamienne Pokémony powinny się wystrzegać . jest w stanie wytrzymać wiele ataków, a dzięki może podnieść i tak wysoką fizycznie . czyni go trudniejszym do uderzenia, a doskonała pozwala na atak, niezależnie od trudności. potrafi wytrzymać Elektryczne ataki dzięki typowi . Tak więc Kamienne ruchy będą dość efektywne, a Lodowe ataki wręcz super-efektywne. Niczego niepodejrzewające Elektryczne typy mogą paść ofiarą , a odnowi siły witalne, choć wtedy Altaria będzie wystawiona na ogień. Mimo iż jest wyższa, za każde użycie da przytłaczające 150 procent , więc w tym przypadku super-efektywne Specjalne ataki są lepszą opcją. } 150px|Piknikiczka|Kylee|496|1|333|Swablu|♀|31|}} 150px|Obozowicz|Terrell|480|2|084|Doduo|♂|28||279|Pelipper|♂|30|}} 150px|Hodowca Ptaków|Will|1,280|1|085|Dodrio|♂|32|}} 150px|Hodowca Ptaków|Bran|1,280|1|279|Pelipper|♂|32|}} |} |} |} Za pokonanie Winony otrzymujesz Odznakę Pióra, która zapewnia posłuszeństwo Pokémonów do poziomu 70 i umożliwia użycie podczas podróży. Liderka daje ci też TM19 (Grzęda). pozwala ci na błyskawiczne dotarcie do miast lub miasteczek, w których już byłeś. Co więcej, można użyć tego ruchu, żeby wrócić do jakiejkolwiek trasy albo innej specjalnej lokalizacji, jak na przykład Tunel Rusturf lub Góra Popiołów! Jedyny haczyk w powrocie na trasę jest taki, że musisz najpierw dotrzeć do najbliższego miasta lub miasteczka. To oznacza, że nie możesz Polecieć na Trasę lub , dopóki nie odwiedzisz Miasta Lilycove. Podczas gdy Lot może być użyty poprzez wybranie odpowiedniego członka zespołu, to może być również użyty poprzez otwarcie aplikacji i wybranie upragnionej lokacji. Category:Solucja do Omega Ruby i Alpha Sapphire